Enemy inlaws
by hirome hanajioku
Summary: what if inuyasha and kagome's daughter fell for koga and ayami's son? how would both fathers deal with the friendship? and the possibly stronger feelings between their kids? majorly funny. hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Enemy In-laws **

By: Hirome Hanajioku

Kinami- long black hair with white at the ends and white dog ears- girl- right now 5 years old

Konan-hair like Kogas' just shorter ponytail- guy-right now 5 years old

**Chapter 1: WHAT!!!**

**Kinami's POV**

I held on to my mom's pant leg and twitched my ear I hated meeting new people. They always came right up to me, smothered me in hugs and would never stop telling my mom how cute I was. I hated it.

And apparently so did my dad his ear hadn't stopped twitching all day and he kept growling softly under his breath about some guy named Koga coming to our house today.

I heard a knock at the door and my mom opened it. "Sango! It's nice to see you again and you to Miroku!" my mom said all happy and smiley.

"Hey Kagome, it's good to see you too" she said hugging my mom. She turned to my dad and said hello then she laid eyes on me. I braced myself for the horrible hugging and baby talk that was sure to come. She walked over, leaned down, and simply said "So, what's your name squirt?"

I just stared at her. No one had ever asked me what my name was they always asked my mom. "m-my name's Kinami" I said proudly.

"Cool name kid, I'm Sango and that idiot back there is Miroku, alright?" she said in a sweet but not baby talk voice then she turned and went back to talking to my mom.

Miroku came over, ruffled my hair and said hi, then walked back over to my dad. Its official I could deal with Miroku and Sango.

After an hour of simply hearing them talk I got bored so I went in the living room and just laid there in the middle of the floor. About an hour later someone knocked on the door and my dad growled. I ran over and hid behind his leg I didn't like the way they smelled. They smelled like demons.

A lady came in with bright reddish hair and behind her was a man with a brown pony tail they both had bushy tails. But I could swear I felt three demons come in.

"Kagome…I can understand Ayame being here but did you have to invite **it** too?" my dad said pointing his thumb at the man. Maybe that was the Koga person he was growling about earlier.

"INUYASHA!!!!" mom practically screamed at him.

My dad realized too late "w-wait kagome!!! Don't please!"

"USOWARI!!!" my mom said and my dad literally kissed the floor….hard.

My mom had calmed down and looked over at me and smiled "sweety, come here I want you to meet someone." I did as I was told and came to stand beside her as my dad peeled himself off the floor. She looked at the people and said "this is my daughter Kinami, she's four. Sweetie say hello." She said to me.

I barely looked out from behind her leg; I sniffed the air and hid back behind her leg. I wrinkled my nose and my ear was twitching. "They smell like demons mom" I whispered, peering out from behind her again. I still smelled three demons.

My dad got up and walked over grumbling. He put a clawed hand on my head and ruffled my hair slightly. The lady with red hair leaned down infront of me and smiled. "Hehe yes I am a demon. And you are adorable!" she said and pulled me, against my will, into a tight hug. Man she could hug hard! She was suffocating me! After a few painful seconds she let me go and I could breathe again.

"My name's Ayami" the red haired lady said standing up again. "This is my husband Koga" she said kissing his cheek. So the guy with the ponytail was the one my dad was growling about?

"So this is your pup, mutt?" Mr. Koga said poking my nose. My father growled and picked me up.

"Don't touch her. You mangy wolf" my dad growled threateningly. Mr. Koga bared his fangs but backed off. My dad put me back down.

"Well I think she's precious. And I'd like you to meet my son, Konan" she said pushing a small boy, about my age, forward. He had brown hair put in a ponytail like his father's but his was shorter. His eyes were a bright turquoise like his mom's. His calm stare was looking right at me. He walked over and sniffed my hair beside my ear; I froze not sure what he was doing.

He pulled away wrinkling his nose. "You smell like a human and a dog" he said quietly and stuck out his tongue like my smell tasted bad. My gold eyes flashed red and I growled.

"Yeah? Well you don't smell too good either you mangy wolf" I growled using my dad's words from earlier. My mom's mouth fell open in shock.

"Kinami! That's rude. Apologize to Konan now!" my mom said angrily. I glared at Konan and he just gave me this annoying half smirk. His turquoise eyes sparked while he smirked waiting for me to apologize.

My gold eyes glared and I just stuck out my tongue. I walked away and went outside into the backyard.

So what do you think? Is it good? Bad? Horrible? Push the review button and tell me please! If you think I should continue please review.

Smiles and cake to all my reviewers and readers!

From Hiro


	2. Chapter 2

Ok chapter two…amazingly… this is my first story btw so feel free to flame or whatever. I like getting advice to help make it better. Or any funny chapter ideas! Anyway on with the story I suppose.

Btw Kinami and Konan are both 15 now. Ok Now we can start!

Kinami's POV 

My ears twitched and I grinned I my sleep remembering that day. I didn't know it then, but I would see a lot more of that cocky smirk. And in eleven years of knowing Konan I swear, it seems like his face is stuck that way.

As I continued sleeping peacefully I felt a rush of air in my room, a few pieces of hair fell over my face. There was only one guy I knew who traveled that way, I kept my breathing slow and deep. Maybe if he thought I was still asleep he'd leave and let me rest…

No such luck. He brushed my hair out of my face, one of his razor sharp claws barely touched my cheek but he was careful not to cut me. I felt heat rise to my cheeks Konan never got this close, we were best friends, and he was never this gentle. Then a huge splash of ice water was poured over my head. My eyes shot open and I fell off my bed with a loud thump on to the floor.

I could hear his laughter from the other side of the bed, he was holding his stomach, his tail was wagging and he was laughing like crazy…correction he was laughing like he _was_ crazy. My gold eyes flashed red and I growled, I jumped right over the bed and tackled him.

He got this evil glint in his sea colored eyes. We started fighting, wrestling, both trying to get the upper hand and pin the other to the ground. We were always doing this. It was our game, (an: btw if anybody knows what this is, I LOST THE GAME, if you don't…your missing out) we were always trying to beat each other, find some way to get on the other's nerves.

He flipped me over and pinned me to the ground. He sat on my stomach and gave me that little half-smirk of his. He knew he had won, he was waiting for something. He was waiting for me to say "it".

"Say it Ki. You lost. Say it" he said still keeping me firmly pinned so I couldn't run. I hated loosing and he knew it. I growled and bared my fangs.

_Stupid Konan. Stupid cocky attitude. Stupid smirk! _I thought, I wasn't gonna admit that he'd beaten me! No way!

He simply smirked and chuckled at my growling. He leaned down so he was beside my white pointed ears. "Say…it.." he whispered quietly, his breath making my ear twitch slightly. I moved my wrists trying to get him off, but he wouldn't budge. Then I heard my door click and in walked...my dad…Inuyasha.

Hahaha cliffy! Sorry couldn't resist that one. Anyway hope you liked it. Flames and praises welcome. Btw Inuyasha hates Konan. Just in case you didn't already get that.

Anyway byez! Hugs to all my readers and home baked cookies to my reviewers! Byez!

-hiro


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoples so…I got reviews! Yay! I'm so happy right now so I was in a good mood to write! Thanx to my reviewers! And readers too. Ok I guess then here's chapter 3!

**Kinami's POV**

I looked up at my father shocked, he was standing in my doorway, his long silver hair was disheveled (a/n: look at my vocab.!) he looked like he had just gotten up. The corner of his mouth was twitching like he didn't know whether to growl or yell…

He chose to do both, his bright gold eyes turned to a murderous bloody red, his mouth twitched upwards to show his sharp fangs, and he growl deep and threateningly. "GET OUT!" he barked (not literally but pretty close) at Konan. My dad glared at him like he wanted him dead…which he probably did. Konan slowly released me; he stood up and kept his eyes on the floor as he walked toward the door…and my father. My dad watched him walked past and followed him out; he glared right at me and slammed the door. Once I heard him walk down the stairs I scampered over to the door and pressed my ear against it, I heard a thunk against a wall downstairs and I heard my father yelling, but I couldn't make out the words. All I could tell was that my dad was pissed beyond what I thought possible…which is saying A LOT coming from his own daughter.

After a few painful sounding minutes I heard the front door slam. I heard my dad's footsteps coming up the stairs. I panicked. I quickly backed away from the door, the footsteps stopped at my door and it burst open. My dad was standing there looked mad as hell. "Get your sword. NOW!" he growled and I grabbed my sword from beside my bed. I didn't dare look at his eyes, I knew I was in for some punishment (even though I wasn't doing anything) but I knew if I spoke out it wouldn't matter. In fact it would probably make him angrier.

He lead me outside and into the woods, I followed silently, afraid to speak. He stopped when we got to a small clearing we used for sword training. He turned to me his eyes were still a bloody red color and his fangs were still bared. "Do the Wind Scar" he said simply. But there was a problem, he knew I couldn't do the Wind Scar. He knew I couldn't do it yet. I was about to speak when he glared at me hard. "You are not leaving. Until you do the Wind Scar" he growled. I nodded and pulled out my sword, I knew that every time I messed up I would have to make up for it by doing other training. I slowed my breathing and swung my sword…nothing.

My dad simply pointed to the ground. I slid my sword back into its sheath and got down on the ground. I started doing pushups, 400 of them to be exact. After I finished I got up and tried the Wind Scar again…nothing happened. I jumped and held onto a tree limb, and started doing pull-ups, I did 400 of those too. I jumped down and tried again…nothing. This went on for hours. I would try to do the Wind Scar, fail, and then do painful exercises to make up for my failure. While my dad simply stood and watched, no emotion showing on his face, he was teaching me a lesson in his eyes. When it got dark, around 8:30ish, he turned and started heading back towards the house. I was about to follow him when he turned to me and glared. "Stay" he said emotionlessly, but I could see that his eyes were still red. I nodded slowly and turned back to my 'job', while he walked home. I knew I couldn't leave until he came and told me I could. Of course then my stomach growled annoyingly. I hadn't eaten all day, not even breakfast. I ignored it and kept trying, because if I stopped he'd know. My stomach growled again, louder this time and I was painfully hungry. I shook my head and tried to focus. I ignored my stomach for another 3 hours, so now it was around 11:30, but by then I swear my stomach was eating a hole through my spine. It hurt when it growled, I let out a small whimper in pain. The I growled at myself.

I was showing weakness because I was Hungry?! No! I wouldn't let myself sink that low, so I kept working. By 2 in the morning my arms were weak and tired and I was shivering in the chilly early morning air. My stomach hadn't bothered me in about an hour…turns out I spoke too soon. My stomach growled loudly and I moaned slightly, by Kami it hurt! But if I stopped my dad would just be angry again.

I heard a slight chuckling in the tree limbs above me. I tightened my grip on my sword ready to fight. I figure dropped out of a tree but I couldn't see their face. Then suddenly they (whoever they were) were behind me with a hand over my mouth and nose. And what I smelled almost made me pass out…

Hahaha another cliffhanger sorry I love these. It keeps people interested…and slightly annoyed with the author but hey. No one's perfect. Anyway. That was chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it. Please click the pretty review button! And if you have any chapter ideas (especially funny ones) I swear I will try to use them. So click the pretty button…come on you know you want to…it gives you cake if you press it! Hahaha anyway byez

-hiro


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all you lovely peoples of earth and the anime world. This is my 4th chapter of my first fanfic woo! Anyway here's chapter 4!

**Kinami's POV**

_Then suddenly they (whoever they were) were behind me with a hand over my mouth and nose. And what I smelled almost made me pass out…_

The smell wasn't bad, it was sweet…sugary…it smelled delicious! But I still didn't know who my attacker was. I started to struggle but the person grabbed both my wrists and held them in one of their hands. They had a strong grip, and their hand was warm. I through one of my elbows back and hit them hard in the gut. I heard them "oomf" in pain but they kept holding me still. "Jeez Ki, is that anyway to treat the guy who brought you food?" the person hissed in my ear, my eyes went wide in realization, it was Konan. He let go of my wrists and took his hand away from my mouth.

"Konan?" I asked turning around to face him; he stood there smirking as usual. He smiled and held out his hand, in his open palm on a napkin was a big piece of sweet chocolate cake. My favorite.

"I could hear your stomach from miles away, so I figured I'd bring you something" he said shrugging like it was no big deal; I smiled anyway and took the cake. 'Maybe he isn't a complete moron' I thought munching on the delicious treat. He seemed to realize that he actually said something nice "I- I mean it was only to get your stomach to shut up. I couldn't get to sleep with that noise" he stuttered out quickly. I mentally sighed 'or…maybe I spoke too soon' I thought.

"Yeah. Whatever." I said finishing off the midnight (or was it early morning?) snack. He lay down on the ground with his hands behind his head and just stared at the sky. I was going to continue training when he called me.

"Hey Kinami, look at this" he said still looking at the sky. I glanced up, it was just a bunch of white dots, and I didn't see what was so interesting.

"If I don't train my dad will get mad again" I replied picking up my sword from the ground. But when I leaned down to get it he grabbed my hand and pulled me down beside him.

"Your dad will never know. Plus you've been training all day. You deserve a break" he said. He had one of his arms around my shoulders so I couldn't get up, I had my head in the crook of his elbow and it was actually pretty comfortable. He was wearing short sleeves but his skin was warm on my cheek.

"Hey look at that" he said tapping my shoulder and pointing towards the sky, it was an amazing view from down here. The sky I thought was pitch black a few moments ago was actually a really deep purple/dark blue color, and the white dots were more like crystals. It was just….wow.

"…Whoa…" I breathed the word slowly because it the only way I could think to describe it.

"Yeah…it really pretty tonight." He said gazing at the sky and smiling. He looked different than before, he looked more relaxed and he didn't seem cocky at all. I peered up at him from, my place beside him, and watched him. His dark brown bangs were falling over his face, he used to have a ponytail when we were little but for the last couple years he's been keeping it shorter, so now it was just kinda shaggy, but it looked good on him. He'd gotten more muscular too, when we were little he was skinny and bony, but now that my head was laying on his arm I could see that he had some pretty strong looking muscles. Not to mention the he could pin me down easily lately, much to my dislike. He had a nice tan too…

His turquoise eyes shifted so he was watching me out of the corner of his eye. I was studying the tiny white scars on his face, he got them awhile ago in a fight we had, I didn't notice him watching me until he smirked and one of the scars twitched at the corner of his mouth. "You know it's rude to stare" he said smirking down at me, I quickly shifted my eyes away from his face. I blushed slightly embarrassed at being caught.

Ok that was chapter 4 yay! What's Kinami gonna say? Is Konan gonna notice her blush? Will Inuyasha walk in? Hmm…. I could decide this but… I wanna hear your ideas. Shoot me a review and tell me what you want to happen. Btw thank you to everyone who reviewed! I know have about 10 people who have favorited and/or reviewed me story. Yay! I'm so happy!

Anyway hugs and chocolate cake (delivered by Konan of course) to all my readers. Byez

-hiro


	5. Chapter 5

Hey chapter 5! Woo! Ok you all and myself can give a big round of applause to my friend **Baby Doll Rica **for this chapter idea. Rica I hope this chapter satisfies you! Smiles and on with the chapter!

**Konan's POV **(just to switch it up)

Kinami had her head on my arm, her golden eyes were looking at all the little scars on my face. To tell you the truth I had forgotten they were there at all, till I saw Ki looking at them. Her mouth was open slightly, so her lips were barely parted, it was a habit she had when she was focusing on something. I smirked, she was focused on me, and there was no way I would ever let her live that down. She saw me smirk and looked up at me. "You know it's rude to stare" I said grinning. She knew she'd been caught, her cheeks turned a rosy pink, she tried to hide it by letting her bangs fall over her face.

I was about to continue teasing her when I smelled it. A demon. I pulled my arm away from Kinami, she looked slightly confused until her eyes widened. She smelled it too. It was really close by and it was strong. Kinami reached for her sword but just as she was about to grab it something grey shot out of the forest and stuck the tetsaiga to a tree. I walked over to it and touched the grey stuff. It was sticky and thick it actually kinda felt like…spider web…

That's when Kinami screamed, I turned and there was a huge demon. It had the torso and head of a human and the rest looked like a giant hairy black spider. The only thing not human about his upper body were the 8 sets of eyes on his head and his poisonous fangs dripping with venom. If there is one thing I learned about Kinami as a kid is that she Hates spiders. She's not really afraid of them. She just hates them…a lot.

So that's why she screamed and backed away, fast. The spider demon seemed to focus all his beady black eyes on her and he smiled. He took a few steps towards her, she backed away more, and he took a few more steps at her. This continued until Kinami backed into my chest, I could feel her shaking a little bit and her ears were twitching, trying to figure out which way the demon was going so she could get away.

"You look…delious" the demon whispered to Kinami in a crackling and creepy voice. He licked his thin lips and flashed his fangs at her.

"and you look like that bug I stepped on a few days ago" Kinami growled, glaring at him. He frowned and glared, he opened his mouth and some grey web shot out and landed on her face, effectively covering her mouth and knocking her to the ground a few feet to my left.

"Such a quick temper, and a smart mouth too." The demon sighed and then smirked down at Kinami, who was trying to pull off the webbing. "I'd love to have my way with you" he cackled, his eyes were wide with excitement, and he stepped towards her again. Kinami rolled out of the way but one of his legs cut her shoulder. Her deep red blood dripped down her arm and onto the ground, the demon lifted that leg up and licked off the blood, he looked even more excited now.

I could smell her blood, and I saw that demon standing over her smiling wildly, and all I could see was red.

**Inuysha's POV **(let's see what's up with daddy)(btw this is back when Inuyasha first left Kinami alone so about an hour ago)

I had come home mad. How dare that mangy wolf boy touch my daughter! And how dare my daughter let him! My wife, Kagome, had seen it too. She was waiting for me when I got back to the house. She immediately noticed that Kinami wasn't with me. She cocked an eyebrow I sighed.

"She's still being punished. I'll go get her later" I replied to her unasked question. She nodded but still looked upset. "Don't worry; I didn't go That hard on her. But she should know better. She needs to learn" I said slightly uncomfortable under my wife's gaze.

That's why I was surprised when she pressed her lips to mine, I reacted instantly, kissing her back roughly. We never got to do this with the kids around, but Shippo was hanging out with Daisu and Misu, Sango and Moroku's twin boys, and Kinami was doing her punishment. As of that moment, my life was heaven. We stood there kissing for who knows how long, then she reached up and started rubbing my ears, she knows not to that. I growled/purred in pleasure, I picked her up and started making my way to our room.

Then I smelled it, a smell I couldn't ignore that also made me panic inside. I broke the kiss with Kagome and carefully placed her back on her feet, she looked confused, and she couldn't smell it though. It was the smell of Kinami's blood.

Now that I really concentrated I could smell a demon in that direction too, I cursed and ran out the door, I glanced back Kagome and she could see the distress in my eyes. I ran back to where I had left my daughter, I saw her, her arm was bleeding and there was a big hairy spider demon looming over her.

I growled "Hey big hairy and stupid! Get away from my daughter!" I yelled and slashed his arm with my claws, they left deep gashes in his flesh and he screeched in pain. I was about to cut him again when that wolf pup, Konan, jumps on the spider's back and started cutting deep into his back. The demon screeched again and threw him off, he flew and hit a tree pretty damn hard, that's gonna hurt like hell later. The demon turned to me, I jumped and slashed at it's eyes, I screamed in pain but I didn't move away fast enough because it sunk it's poisonous fangs deep into my arm/shoulder. I fell to the ground, the poison had instantly paralyzed my whole body, I tried to move but nothing would.

The demon smirked down at me and glanced over at the knocked out wolf, he seemed to chuckle almost, and he picked up MY daughter, my baby girl, and put her on his back. Kinami had passed out from blood lose a few minutes before. I couldn't do anything as he walked away. I couldn't even save my baby girl. When I find that demon, and believe me I will, he will die, a horribly painful death for ever harming my daughter.

I watched as he took her away into the dark forest, and I mentally cursed.

Ok there was chapter 5! Thank you again **Baby Doll Risa** for the awesome idea! Ok review please and send in chapter ideas if you wish. Ok that's about all I got…hugs and cake to all my readers! Byez

-hiro


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! Holy crud it's been forever! I deeply apologize for that, truth be told I forgot about this story until now and I got a new computer in the process so I no longer have chaps 1-5 on here…however I Will continue! And again please forgive me for taking so long! I hope this makes up for it!

**Kinami's POV**

I awoke too darkness, my wrists were tied behind me and I was blindfolded. I could feel that the gash on my arm had been bandaged fairly well and had stopped bleeding.

"Ah…my princess has awoken" I heard a crackling voice say, my ears twitched and turned to find the source.

"Oh great. Mr. creepy crawly's still around," I growled as I pinpointed that he was behind me. I heard him scuttle across the floor like the bug he was and gently wrap one of his hairy spider legs around my throat threateningly.

"You must learn to behave princess…for your sake." He threatened running the pointed tip of his appendage across my throat like he was going to slice off my head.

"And you must learn to shave your super hairy legs…also for my sake" I said with a smirk just to piss him off, I apparently succeeded, for he used the leg around my throat to push me to the ground and start choking me.

"That's it princess! I tried to be a glorious host to you but you disrespected me! Now I'm going to hang you on my web, inject you with poison so your insides turn to soup, and then I'm going to drink you dry and add you to my collection of all the other rude princesses!" he yelled. I paused for a moment then busted out laughing in his face.

"You really are just a sick and twisted little bug aren't you?" I forced out between my laughing and being strangled. He hissed and removed his leg from my neck, he picked me up, I was still blindfolded but I suddenly felt a sticky substance attach to my hair and my back, I assumed I was now on his spider web.

"Now princess, DIE!" he hissed and extended his fangs toward my neck.

Cliffhanger! Haha no I'm kidding I'm not that mean after being gone this long

**Konan's POV**

I woke up with a very painful feeling in my head and a big bump to match. Man that hurt like hell! I groaned and sat up rubbing my head to see Kinami's father Inuyasha lying on the ground perfectly still…except his mouth that is, with Lady Kaede and Kagome treating him. Inuyasha saw me sit up and growled at me.

"'Bout time you woke up! Stupid wolf pup!" he growled as Kaede flicked his nose.

"Ye be quiet, the poor boy just woke up with a nasty bump on the head and yur yelling isn't helping things." She said making him drink something. After a few minutes he started to slowly be able to move, and after a while he could stand, he grabbed the tetsaiga's handle and ripped it free of the gray webbing and put it in his belt. I stood, we were both ready to go exterminate a very stupid bug.

"Where do you think your going pup?" he asked glaring at me with deadly gold eyes, I glared right back.

"I'm going to go get Ki back," I said then half smirked and ran through the forest ahead of him following the small traces of Ki's scent. "So try to keep up okay old man?" I yelled behind me as I heard him growl and run after me.

(Time skip to when they reach the spider's lair)

We got to the creepy lair covered in massive webs like tripwires. "So…old man…is there a plan to this or…" I was interrupted by him growling and running at the building just slicing through the webs as he went, he was too pissed and too worried about Ki to care about the possible attacks; I smirked and ran after him cutting through webbing with my claws as we both kicked down the massive door.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" our jaws dropped at the sight before us, there was Ki standing in the middle of a big room with what looked to be a thick wooden banister in her hands. She and the banister piece were splattered with red and green, blood and spider goop, with some unidentifiable twitching dead mass behind her, she smirked showing her perfect white fangs. "What? You guys were taking too long so I took matters into my own hands" she shrugged and tossed the wooden piece down and walked past us to outside. "Can we go home now?" she asked with that sweet smile she has like she was being picked up from a friend's house, not taken home from a bloodbath.

We were both still speechless but we snapped out of it soon enough and Inuyasha pulled his daughter into a tight hug. "You sure you're alright?" he asked sniffing her and looking for injuries. She laughed and pushed him away with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm perfectly fine daddy," then she turned to me with the clever smirk I know and love. "So if I'm the damsel in distress princess, my dad's the king coming to the rescue," Inuyasha smirked confidently behind her, "then what does that make you?" she finished smiling.

I shook my head and let my little half-smirk slip onto my face like I knew a secret, "I guess that makes me prince charming then huh?" I said and leaned close to her face like I was going to kiss her, watching her face flush rose, but I wasn't about to just let her have a kiss from me, so I pulled back at the last moment with a chuckled and started walking away. "Or maybe I'm just the princess's loyal servant?" I chuckled and laughed when she growled and tackled me and yelled about me being a jerk or something like that, then we all went back to her home, Ki's mom in a worried fit about us with many hugs and thank you's exchanged. I slipped away, while Ki's mom was fretting and asking for the full story, and went home for the night, fairly happy with the almost kiss.

…with a slight undertone of respect and fear of how much Ki can actually handle herself…

Woot! I did it! I got back into this story! And this is not the end btw! And if you have any chapter ideas (at any age with these 2 cause I can always write they're age at the top of the chapter if you have a childhood thing in mind?) just send me a review with the idea! I'll happily use it if I can! But for now bye! Almost kisses from Konan to all who review!

3 – a very late hiro


End file.
